


I'm With the Band (the Groupie Remix)

by romanticalgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why settle for an autograph?</p><p>Based on this drabble by <a href="http://yrgreeneyes-fic.livejournal.com/">yrgreeneyes_fic</a>:</p><p>Remus sat drinking coffee and chain-smoking. It was the summer of 1978 and he was in the middle of a tour with his band. Their first show was in London and he escaped to have tea. His waitress was a pretty redheaded girl named Lily. She had the most brilliant green eyes he had ever seen. She looked to be about his age. Lily was a meticulous waitress, very professional. Her eyes widened when she saw him and smiled. On the back of his bill, she wrote in her delicate script, "I want you to fuck me blind, Mr. Lupin."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm With the Band (the Groupie Remix)

Smoke coiled around his head as he blew out a long breath. He wasn’t used to the gray color; Sirius had been trying to get him to quit, so his cigarettes tended to produce colors he couldn’t exactly display in the Muggle world, but they’d been away from London long enough that he was safe to sit in the coffee shop and smoke as many as he liked.

He was working on his second pack when he noticed her watching him, her auburn hair shining in the desperate sunlight that filtered through the dirty windows. She watched him write, her eyes burning along his skin as she appraised him, until he stopped and lifted his cup of coffee, only to find it empty.

“More?”

He nodded, looking up at her and getting lost for a moment in her emerald eyes. “Thank you, yes.”

“They say you prefer tea.”

“Only when I’m not writing,” he informed her then stopped. “Who, exactly, is they?”

She leaned in, allowing him a generous view of her breasts. They weren’t remarkable but they were displayed to their best advantage, a ray of sunlight managing to caress the milky white skin. “The Daily Prophet. Madge Ishian says you prefer tea, you smoke too much and you’re the brains behind the group.”

“Don’t let her fool you,” he glanced up as she straightened, eyes caught by her breasts as he glanced at her nametag, “Lily.” He laughed softly. “She also says that Minerva McGonagall is secretly running a brothel staffed exclusively by Hogwarts’ professors.”

She smiled and poured him more coffee, sliding a plate of biscuits onto the table. “On the house.”

He watched her sashay back to the counter, ignoring the questions her co-workers fired at her. Instead she turned and leaned back against the long surface, resting on her elbows as she smiled at him, eyes full of promise.

**

He stopped, rubbing the callous forming on his middle finger, unused to the ink pen he had been working with all afternoon. The words ran together on the unlined page and he stroked them with his fingers, closing his eyes, seeing them flushed out in ink with music on the scrolls spread out in the back of James’s van. Sirius had developed the idea; he the spell that translated his writing to lyrics James had put the finishing touches on it, requiring Remus to hum along as he wrote, infusing the pages with the musical notes as well.

“More?”

He looked up again, smiling as he nodded. “Yes, thank you.”

“You do smoke too much.”

“Only when I’m writing.” He flexed his hand and winced. Setting the coffee pot down, Lily took his hand in both of hers and rubbed it gently, her thumbs putting delicate pressure on his nerve endings. “Mmm, nice. Thank you.”

“My pleasure,” she assured him. “And only a small portion of my talents.”

Remus’s eyebrow lifted as she walked away and he shook his head, unable to stop smiling as he turned his eyes back to the page. He stared at the new sheet of paper, blank and waiting then looked through his shaggy bangs to see her watching him. Smiling in earnest, he closed the book and lifted his coffee, blowing on it just enough to make the first sip tolerable then drank it down. A quick flick of his wrist signaled her and she walked over slowly, taking her time, watching him watch her.

“Yes?”

“Check, please.”

She nodded and fished in her pocket for the ticket, scribbling a few things on it before setting it in front of him. He glanced down, looking over the totals, stopping as her hand slipped into view. She turned the ticket over and looked at him, watching him closely as she wrote in precise, neat script. “I want you to fuck me blind, Lupin.”

“You sure you don’t want James? He is the bass player, after all. The girls all seem to go for the bass player.”

“No,” she assured him, leaning over to wipe a crumb off the table then leaning further to wipe it off his lap with her lean fingers. “I’m more a fan of drummers.”

“Well, if you’re interested in rock stars, I’m a terribly wrong choice. Peter’s breaking up the band, you see. Going to play with Bowie.”

“Did I say I wanted to fuck a rock star?” She smiled as she pulled away, turning his bill over once more. She wrote on it again then dropped it, scooping up the money he’d left on the table. “I’m off at two.”

“Is that so.”

“It is.” She tapped the number she’d written on the bill.

“Should I ring you?”

Lily tucked her order pad into the pocket of the short apron tied around her waist. “If you can wait that long.”

**

Remus shoved his hands deep in the pockets of his frayed jeans, a slow smile spreading across his face as he watched the glass door close behind Lily, the burst of a flickering streetlight haloing her in gold. He straightened as irritation etched itself on her face, her eyes darting to the fragile gold watch on her wrist.

“You’re late,” he called from his spot, leaning against the brick building across the street. “You said two.”

“I had to change.”

“Don’t you know,” he admonished lightly as he crossed the street, “you’re not supposed to keep a rock star waiting?”

“I thought you weren’t a rock star?” She stared at him defiantly as his gaze moved down her body, lingering on her shapely legs.

“Oh, I’m not, but I’m also not above fostering the illusion.” He slipped his hand under her elbow and began walking, heading toward the sounds of London. “After all, it’s most likely the reason some gorgeous bird has decided she wants to sleep with me.”

“Fuck you blind,” Lily corrected. “There’s a difference.” She removed her arm from his grip and caught his hand in hers. Without warning, she tightened her hold and pulled him off the sidewalk into a dimly lit alley. “Shall I show you?”

“The difference?”

Lily nodded, pinning him to the wall. “Amongst other things.”

“Such as whether or not what they say about Beauxbatons girls is true?”

She smiled as she drew closer, her breath feathering across the open neck of his shirt. “They say a lot of things about Beauxbatons girls.”

“Oh?”

“That we’re brilliant.” She fitted her teeth around one button of his shirt and bit it off, flicking it to the ground with her tongue. “That we’re sexy.” Another button followed the first in the same fashion. “That we’ve all got tattoos on our inner thighs.” She tugged his shirt free of his jeans and unfastened the rest of the buttons with practiced fingers. “That we give the best head in the wizarding world.”

“Ah yes,” Remus threaded his fingers through her hair and forced her to look at him, his gaze intent on her emerald eyes. “That’s the one.”

“It could be a vicious rumor,” she warned him. She licked her lips, her sharp white teeth glinting with her smile.

Remus returned the feral grin and tilted her head back, exposing her neck. He leaned in and licked the pale skin then pulled back, heightening the pressure in her hair until her body relaxed and she sank to her knees. “I’ll take my chances.”

Lily laughed as she unbuckled his belt, shoving it out of the way as she unfastened his jeans and hooked her fingers under the waistband, baring Remus from the waist to the mid-thigh. His cock strained toward her, thick and dark with arousal, the tip glistening in the golden light above the doorway of the building across from them. “There was another rumor about you,” she whispered as she ran her tongue over the head of his cock. “That you had to have drumsticks to compensate for a deficiency.”

“Is that so?” He asked breathlessly, watching her hand as it wrapped around his shaft.

“Good to know some of the rumors are untrue.” She licked the tip again, sliding her tongue along the length of the slit then pulling away.

Remus’s hand tightened again as his expression darkened, eyes dangerous. “Even better to know that some rumors aren’t.” He pressed against the back of her head and she smiled, acquiescing and pressing her full, pink lips to his cock.

“Is this what you want?”

Remus growled low in his throat and thrust forward. Lily’s lips parted, letting him slide deep into the warmth of her mouth. He groaned, stilling as she wrapped her lips around him, sudden hot suction drawing him deeper inside her. His hands tightened further then relaxed as she began moving her mouth over him, tongue sliding along the throbbing pulse. Her voice hummed around him, vibrating along the length of his shaft.

His hips arched away from the brick wall as her hand snaked between his legs, fingers plying the tender flesh of his balls, stroking them lightly as her mouth continued moving, her tongue ending every movement with a hard press to the base of his cock, riding pressure on the vein. “Oh, fuck…” he breathed.

She pulled away, her eyes narrowed and sly as she smiled, her free hand wrapping around his wet cock. “Lily.”

“Lily,” he nodded, his hips rocking with the rhythm of her hand as it ran the length of him. She lowered her head again and sucked just on the tip of his cock, her other hand caressing his balls with almost too much pressure as fire coiled at the base of his spine. “Oh, fuck, Lily.”

“Better,” she assured him, lavishing him with one, long lick before tossing her hair back over her shoulders and getting to her feet, one of her hands still wrapped around him. “But I certainly hope you don’t think you’ll be getting off,” she smiled at the pun, “that easily.”

“It seems to me,” Remus informed her as he grasped her arms, turning them both so that she was against the wall, “that it’s not me getting off that you should be worried about right now.”

“Oh?”

Remus reached down and grabbed her left leg, lifting it and urging it around his waist. As he felt the heel dig into his flesh, he pushed her skirt up higher on her thigh and smiled at the sight of her garters. He snapped the elastic lightly then trailed light fingers over the smooth flesh of her inner thigh, up to the dark heat of her sex. Her knickers felt like silk, slick and damp against his fingers as he pressed his fingers to the fabric, feeling the hard nub of her clit beneath it. “No, I think it’s safe to say that it’s not me at all.”

Lily bit her lower lip and tilted her head back, her eyes remaining open as he slipped two fingers beneath her knickers and let them brush across the wet flesh, the tangle of curls. She hissed air between her teeth as the cool night air flushed over her skin, the sound melting into a low moan as Remus parted her flesh and pushed his fingers inside her, his thumb sliding over her clit.

“Madge Ishian also says…” she paused; gulping air as he circled her clit then finally pressed his thumb against the hard nub. His fingers continued moving, his cock hard and wet against her thigh, “you’re always a complete gentleman…on the first…date.”

Remus slid a third finger inside her, his hand pumping quickly as she stopped speaking, simply mouthing words that never slipped past her lips. “You shouldn’t believe everything you hear,” Remus assured her as he pulled free of her, catching her as she slumped forward, the cry of disapproval echoing in the night. He held her back against the wall with one hand, his other working his wand free. “Although,” he interrupted himself with a soft spell that caused a shudder to run down Lily’s body as her knickers vanished, “it appears that everything they say about Beauxbaton girls,” his fingers brushed the tattoo on her inner thigh before he altered his grip and lifted her, pressing her back against the wall, “is true.”

“Two for two,” she groaned as his cock penetrated her, sliding inside quick and hard, “at least.”

Remus laughed softly, the chuckle transforming into a throaty growl as he began thrusting. The fabric of Lily’s shirt rasped against the brick as she pressed her shoulders hard against the surface, her hair catching in the rough texture, flaming out around her pale face. He leaned into her, pinning her to the wall with his hips and his mouth as he bit at her lips, forcing her to open it. He slid his tongue inside her easily, tangling it with hers as she thrust toward him, dominating his mouth as his hands tightened on her arse, squeezing it, massaging it as he guided her against him.

Lily groaned and Remus tasted blood as she bit his lip hard as the first wave of her orgasm hit her, rushing over his thrusting cock in time to the pounding of the blood in his ears. His fingers leaving bruises on her arse as he continued moving, every stroke harder and deeper than the last. Her hands grasped at his shoulders, nails biting into his skin, leaving moon-shaped indentions in his flesh.

She panted harshly, grinding her hips into his as she lifted her other leg, wrapping both around his waist. He moaned low, burying the sound in her throat as he sucked on the pale column of flesh, feeling her blood pounding beneath his tongue as she came again, her second orgasm weaker, though the muscles of her thighs were no less vice-like around him.

Her hands moved to the base of his skull and held him, pulling him away from her. She stared at him for a long moment before bringing him close again, bodies still in motion, still in rhythm, her teeth grazing the long, silver, slashing scars on his neck.

Remus grunted as blood rushed to meet her mouth, pulsing beneath the skin as he came, hard and fast inside her. His hips slammed into hers, their bodies colliding with the wall. Lily gasped aloud as the rough brick met her bare arse, her skirt bunched around her waist. Whimpers of pleasure and pain surrounded them both in a haze as Remus shuddered with the effects of his climax, the entire world going black.

**

Remus stumbled in the door and leaned against the jamb, smoke coiling around his head. James and Sirius looked up, the latter brushing away Peter’s attempts at perfecting his blowjob as he straightened. “Oi, Remus. What the fuck happened to you?”

“I met our biggest fan.” He took another hit from his cigarette and exhaled, licking the dried blood off his lip. “She wanted an autograph.”

“Looks like she wanted more than that, mate.” James got to his feet and walked around Remus. “Jesus.”

“You’ll have to do a charm before we perform,” Sirius stated flatly as he fastened his jeans. “You go out looking like that, half the girls in the audience are going to rush the stage to comfort you.”

Remus grinned and finally walked into the room, kicking the door shut behind him. He winced as he sat at the table in the chair James had abandoned. “Afraid I’ll steal some of the birds away from you, mate?”

“As if you could,” Sirius scoffed, kicking his legs up on the coffee table. “So, who was she?”

“You’ll met her tonight...”

“Fuck that,” Peter shook his head, his eyes wide. “How was she?”

“Well,” Remus relaxed, wincing again as he moved, his shirt falling open and revealing the dark scratches on his chest, “you know what they say about Beauxbatons girls?”

“That they like to be on top?” James offered.

“That they use sex toys?” Peter suggested hopefully.

Sirius smiled slyly. “That they’re into bondage?”

Remus leaned back, drinking in the heavy air. “All true.” He opened one eye and grinned widely at them all. “And tonight, she’s bringing her friends.”


End file.
